1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sensors and sensing systems. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to the field of modular sensing system including sensing systems with interchangeable planes with different sensor configurations.
2. The Relevant Technology
In general, a sensor is a device that generates an output based on some type of input. Sensors have been developed that can respond to a wide range of inputs including, by way of example, nuclear, electromagnetic, chemical, biological, thermal, and mechanical inputs. The ability to respond to many different types of input has made sensors an important aspect of technology. As a result, sensors are increasingly used in a wide range of activities that include, for example, medicinal purposes, environmental purposes, commercial endeavors, industrial activities and biological functions.
In each of these types of activities, there is a growing dependence on the ability to collect, monitor, and analyze data. Sensors help in this endeavor by facilitating and improving the process of collecting and analyzing the data. Sensors improve the ability to collect and analyze data for several reasons. For instance, sensors are usually able to detect a situation more rapidly than a person can detect the same situation. Sensors can also detect subtle changes and detect minute quantities that a person cannot discern. In addition, sensors can be deployed in locations and situations where it is often impractical to deploy people.
The data collected by sensors can be used in various ways. Sensor data can be collected over time to monitor trends or to measure changes over time. For example, traffic patterns are collected with sensors over time before implementing a form of traffic control. Collecting the traffic data over time enables a traffic control system to be more efficient. Sensors can also collect data that can be analyzed and used to make quick decisions. For example, automobiles have multiple sensors that collect information that is used to determine when an air bag should be deployed. Clearly, the air bag should not be deployed unnecessarily but only when an accident occurs. As a result, the data collected by the multiple sensors is analyzed collectively to distinguish, for instance, between a true accident and when someone is simply leaning forward.
While sensors can have a beneficial impact on the ability to collect, monitor, and analyze data, there are some limitations that have not been overcome. Some of these limitations relate, for example, to the ability of a sensor to be adapted to new uses and situations. Conventional sensors have components that cannot be readily substituted with other components. In addition, conventional sensors are not able to adapt to new sensor configurations or provide the support in terms of both hardware and software that may be required for multiple sensor configurations.
More particularly, a conventional sensor architecture developed for a particular sensing purpose, for example, cannot be readily adapted to a different sensing purpose. Systems and methods are needed that enable sensors to be adapted to various situations using multiple sensor configurations.